Zoey 101: The College Years: Season 1
by jbigjim4594
Summary: The gang all go to UCLA for college and there in for some surprises L/L M/N Q/L Z/J Z/C M/L Q/M M/L L/V
1. intro

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(The Gang is at UCLA)

Zoey: I can't believe we're all goin to the same college

Mike: Yeah I these next four years are going to be so much fun

Logan: Lets go get our dorms

(The Boys at their dorm)

James: This dorm is huge! Oh my god.

Logan: Yeah I know there is a living room and then a bedroom on each side

James: There are two beds in each room I wonder who has the extra bed

(Chase enters)

Chase: That would be for me

Logan: Chase I can't believe its you how did you know we were all coming here

Chase: I have an inside source

Logan: Mike why didn't you tell me he was coming

Mike: I didn't know either so who was it.

Chase: Lola

Mike: I could tell she was hiding something from us

Chase: Who's this guy?

Mike: Oh this is James our roommate at PCA after you left

Logan: (fakes coughs while saying) and Zoey's boyfriend

Chase: What did you say Logan I didn't hear you

Logan; Oh nothing

Chase: Ok let's unpack

(At the girl's dorm)

Lola: I can't believe how big this dorm is

Quinn: There are two bedrooms with two beds in each who's the other bed for.

(Nicole enters)

Nicole: That's for me

Zoey: OMG! Nicole I can't believe you're here. How did you know we were coming here?

Nicole: Michael


	2. chaos and new couple

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Guys Dorm

**Chases POV**

Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola walk into the guy's dorm

Zoey walks right over to James without even noticing Chase

"Hey baby" said Zoey then she went and kissed him

Chase pulls Logan and Mike into one of the bedrooms

"Why didn't you guys tell me Zoey was going out with James" Chase said

"It must have slipped our mind" said Logan

"Okay the real reason is we didn't want to break your heart. Also Zoey only went out with James to forget about you but then they really started liking each other so she never broke up with him after she got over you leaving" said Mike

"Okay then I guess I'm going to have to win Zoey back" said Chase

"Good Luck" said Logan

Chase walks out of the bedroom "Hey Zoey"

"Oh My God! Chase I can't believe you're here" exclaimed Zoey. Zoey went over and hugged him.

Lola, Quinn, and Nicole went over and hugged him too.

"Chase have you meet my boyfriend James" said Zoey

"Yeah I have, but I have a question I thought you said you were going to wait for me. But no you just go and get another boyfriend. I thought you loved me Zoey I really thought you did. I hope you live happily ever after with you pretty boy boyfriend." Said Chase before storming out of the room.

"Uh, I have a question what was this all about" said James

"I'll tell you later man" said Mike

**Mikes POV**

"Nicole can I talk to you in the other room: said Mike

"Yeah sure Mike" said Nicole

They walked into his bedroom

"You can sit down" Nicole sat down on Mike's bed "Nicole I've been wanting to tell you this since the day before you left. I've liked no scratch that I've been in love with you since the day I laid eyes on you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I've loved you since I saw you too yes I will be your girlfriend" said Nicole

Nicole and Michael kissed. Then they left the room holding hands. "I got some good news to lighten the mood. Me and Nicole are now officially a couple" said Mike while smiling.

"Congrats" said every one except Lola and Logan who had Jealousy written all over them


	3. she's back

Ch

Ch.3

At the Guys Dorm

**Logan's POV**

"Lola can I talk to you in another room" said Logan

In Logan's Bedroom

"I can see that you're jealous that Nicole is with Mike. I'm also jealous so we have to think of a plan to get them to break up" said Logan

"You're right I am jealous so what's your plan" said Lola

"I don't have one that's why I asked you to come in here. If I had one I would have already said it" said Logan

"I got a plan. How about we tell everyone we're going out. Then when we're with everyone we will totally make out and hope Mike and Nicole get jealous" said Lola

"That's a good idea. I always knew I liked you" said Logan

Logan and Lola walk out of the room holding hands

"Guys we are now officially a couple" said Lola

"Congrats" said everyone except Mike because he had jealousy written all over him

**Mikes POV**

I can't believe Logan would ask out Lola he knew I've been in love with her. But wait I thought he liked Nicole so maybe he's trying to make Nicole jealous. I'll have to have a talk with him later.

**Dana's POV**

2 hours later everyone is talking and having a good time until the one and only Dana Cruz walked in.

"Hey everyone" said Dana

"Dana!" everyone screamed except Lola and James

Everyone got up and hugged Dana except Lola and James

"Who are these two people" said Dana

"This is my boyfriend James" said Zoey

"This is my girlfriend Lola" said Logan. You could see jealousy in Dana's eyes.

I can't believe Logan has an official girlfriend. I thought he would always just date like 5 girls a week. The reason I came back was to get Logan to go out with me. I have to think of a plan to win him back later. Dana thought.

"So Dana what brought you back" said Zoey

"I don't know I guess I missed you guys. Well I missed all of you guys except Logan" I said

"I didn't miss you either Cruz. But I have a question" said Logan

"What" said Dana

"Wanna make out" said Logan

"EW…no" said Dana then smacked him "And did you already forget you have a girlfriend"

"Oh yeah sorry baby" said Logan then kissed Lola. This turned into a full make-out session.

"Get a room" scoffed Dana

"We have one you're in it" scoffed Logan

"Fine lets leave guys I wanna catch up" said Dana

At a sushi restaurant nearby

**No POV**

"I can't believe Kazu moved Sushi Rocks to near UCLA" said Dana

"Yeah. He said our senior year was his favorite and almost half of the seniors came hear to UCLA. So he said he was going to move it near here" said Michael

"Cool" said Dana

"How did you know we were all coming here?" Zoey asked

"Chase. Where is he anyways" said Dana

"We don't know he took off" said Nicole

"Why" Dana asked

"Long story" said Michael

"Does it have to do with Chase and Zoey" Dana whispered to Mike

"Yeah I'll tell you later what happened" Mike whispered back

"Okay" Dana whispered back

For the rest of their dinner the gang just talked about what happened at PCA while she was gone. She told them what she did at France. They never talked about the most important topic: Chase and Zoey.


End file.
